The Red
by LadyMidnight81
Summary: Inu/Kag, I guess, I can't say anymore, it will give it away....it's all this song's fault, it's been stuck in my head for way too long...


AN: I will apologize, as I have no clue where this idea came from, but this idea came to me, but the weird thing is this is not at all what I had wanted, it turned out completely different since the idea I had at first involved inu/kag of sess/kag in an entirely different type of situation. Also, I love InuYasha, the character, I think that the manga ended wonderfully and I have no wish to see anything different for the characters in canon, my Sess/Kag interests I blame entirely on readin way too much fanfic of the pairing, but I like Inu/Kag and that's what makes this storyy popping up out of the blue even weirder, but meh, not much I can do about it now, is there...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its' characters, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the song The Red by Chevelle either.

The Red –

They were on the road to another village, looking for more jewel shards that Kagome had sensed in this direction. Knowing that they were getting closer to the end, and wanting to make sure Naraku didn't get to them first, their journey from village to village was faster than ever before. There was also another reason for this, for things had been tense within their little pack for awhile now, ever since things with the resident hanyo had been getting weirder than usual. Knowing his temper and not exactly knowing what was going on with him yet, his friends attempted to keep him away from strangers as much as possible. They knew his temper, and knew that he seemed to have less control than usual on it lately. And so, for the safety of everyone, they only stayed the night at a village other than Kaede's when they had no other choice.

They say 'freak,'  
When you're singled out,  
The red, well it filters through.

Kagome didn't know what exactly had set it off this time, but for the first time since releasing him from the tree she was actually afraid of InuYasha. But most importantly, she was afraid _for _InuYasha. They had been passing through a village that they hadn't been to before. One that was still wary of outsiders and didn't seem to trust a group that had hanyou and yokai travelling with them. There were some insults thrown their way and before Kagome could sling some verbal mud herself she had heard the growl from beside her and knew that something was not right. The way he was holding his claws, and not even touching his precious Tessaiga also had warning bells going off inside of her mind. But the final sign she couldn't ignore came when she called his name and he didn't even look at her, just kept watching the villagers, his head tilted as if his animal instincts had taken over. But that small movement had been enough, as she could see the whites off his eyes as red was slowing bleeding into them.

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again.

That day Kagome had had enough forethought to call out to him again and call their friends to their sides. In the end, wary of 'sitting' him while he was in such a state, she had bravely stepped forward and touched his shoulder, and called out to her best friend she loved so much once more. It had been very tense for a few minutes, but once she had touched him and called his name he whispered hers as well and looked to all of them as if coming out of a deep sleep or some kind of trance. And so fearing for his health and the safety of all they had given up looking for the nearby jewel shards and hurried off to Kaede's village to question if she knew what could be causing these strange changes in their friend. She would do anything she had to find out what was going on with him and find a way to make it stop so the old InuYasha was back to stay.

This change, he won't contain,  
Slip away, to clear your mind.  
When asked, who made it show,  
The truth, he gives in to most.

Kaede hadn't really had any answers, other than saying that it seemed that they described InuYasha's yokai side taking over momentarily, but had no evidence or any way to stop it from happening again. Miroku had also said that he had sensed InuYasha's energy change slightly, but was not sure what it could mean. They were all extremely worried after not finding much help with Kaede, everyone except InuYasha, of course. The only other person they could think might know what was going on was Myoga, but he's never around when you need him and extremely hard to find. The best they could do was wait around Kaede's village for a little while and see if he showed up like he usually did. But that wasn't enough to comfort any of them, and just annoyed InuYasha who would rather be out hunting for jewel shards.

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.

Kagome couldn't take the waiting around, and needed to go home to her time to take a couple tests anyway, as she had planned on going home for these days before this started. Needing a break to relax with modern conveniences and to sleep in her own bed, any bed actually, and talk through things with her mom, who always made her feel better, she decided to go as planned no matter what her hanyo said this time. She breathed a sigh of relief she really didn't feel upon reaching the other side of the well. She was still too worried about InuYasha to feel any relief about anything at the moment. She put that aside for the moment though and rushed into the house to hug her family that she had missed terribly. In her excitement and worry about her tests she had all but forgot about what could be happening in the Feudal Era, for she felt that Myoga would no doubt show up soon as he usually did when they were looking for him.

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.  
So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.

Sighing when she made it through the well to the past again, Kagome chuckled at the way she had just snuck by Hojo's back as he was going up the steps to, no doubt, bring her another gift to help with whatever disease Grandpa had said she had recently. She climbed out of the well and walked toward the village, passing the Goshinboku in no time and almost humming happily in the fact she's get to see her friends soon, as well as help the hanyo she loved figure out what was going on. _Just another obstacle in the way of their future together_, she thought, _but we'll conquer this one just like all the rest before it_. Kagome stopped suddenly in her humming when she was almost to the village proper. She gasped in horror and ran toward the shape laying in the path next to the nearest hut. There were tears streaming down her face and she wondered what was going on, or if she was dreaming before she heard a terribly familiar sound and turned around to lock her eyes with red.

Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red....

She didn't know how long they had been at this, or remember in all of the action of fighting for her life how she had managed to stay alive this long. She didn't know how she had ended up clawing on her hands and knees toward her last arrow, or even where her bow had gone. She was surprised he wasn't on her by now, and was wondering if he was just playing with her now, letting her think she was getting a reprieve for a moment or two before striking. She gasped as she turned around, her eyes locked with his once more. She barely felt the claws that pierced her flesh, or the blood running over her white and green outfit. She barely noticed the arrow she held had sunk into his chest as well, his blood staining his Fire Rat Robes a darker red, and leaving them both locked in some morbid parody of the embrace she had always craved from him.

"I love you, InuYasha," she whispered as the life left her.

"Kagome," she heard her name from him, his voice filled with pain and recognition, and saw the red drain out of his eyes slowly as he came back to himself, but it was much too late for either of them now.

They say 'freak'...  
When you're singled out.  
The red, it filters through...

The End


End file.
